


Smut one shots - choose your character

by bean12345



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breasts, Condoms, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean12345/pseuds/bean12345
Summary: Nameless F/M characters - imagine your ship/OTP here without pesky names or y/n. lol.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First smut writing attempt  
> requests taken

Condoms, check. Lube, check.

She made sure everything was in her bag before following her boyfriend down the hall to his room. It was the first day of Christmas break, and most students had already left campus for the holidays. The two of them were in the minority of people that hadn't gone home yet. His roommate had already gone, creating a perfect opportunity for the two of them.

He stopped in front of his door at the end of the hall and turned around to look at her. She took his hand, and he smiled sweetly. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Still, he didn't open the door. Looking at her carefully, he asked, "Are you nervous?"

She had never had sex before.

She smiled. "No," she said. "I'm with you."

His answering smile lit up his face like the sun. Content, he finally turned the key in the lock and led her inside.

Letting go of her hand, he closed the door, locked it, then sat down on the edge of his bed and motioned for her to follow. She set down her bag and approached him, allowing him to loop his arms around her waist and pull her onto his lap so she was straddling his hips. She gently cupped her hands around the sides of his face, burying her fingers into his hair. She brought their faces close together so that their noses were touching.

He whispered, "Tell me what you're thinking."

She looked into his deep blue eyes and whispered back, "I'm thinking that I like you an awful lot."

He smiled so that his eyes crinkled and she could feel the muscles in his face move. He pulled her closer so that there was barely any space between them now. "Say it again," he said.

Something about the way he said it made her heart beat faster, pounding against her ribcage. "I like you," she said. "A lot. I like that I'm here with you, and nowhere else. I like how you-"

"I want to kiss you," he interrupted. His voice was barely a whisper, his lips centimeters from hers. She felt his breath flutter across her lips and suddenly forgot what she was going to say. All she could do was nod, but that was all he needed. Slowly, he closed the gap between them and their lips met. Kissing him was something she could never get tired of. She could kiss him every day for hours, and would never find the end of what he could do to her.

He started off soft and gentle, breaking off every few breaths to look at her or run his hand through her hair, the other hand never leaving the small of her back. Soon, however, he became more insistent, lips pressing harder against hers and at a more urgent pace, eliciting soft noises of pleasure from her lips. Eventually, she found that both of her arms were wrapped around his head and he had slid his hands under her shirt. He stopped then, to look at her, a question in his eyes. "Are you still okay with this?" he asked. His breath was uneven and his hair tousled, but his eyes were shining.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes yes yes."

The way he looked at her took her breath away. In a quick motion, he pulled her shirt over her head, then tugged off his own. He shifted and maneuvered until she was lying flat on her back on his bed, and he was straddling her. He leaned forward to kiss her and, pants still on, began to grind his hips on hers in slow circles, his mouth never leaving hers. She felt her heartbeat throb between her legs, pulsing with the friction of his body against hers. She felt him smile against her lips and suddenly was gone, off the bed and standing on the floor.

"Condoms?" he asked.

"In my bag," she said, sitting up a bit. "And lube." She laughed a little to herself, thinking that after years of embarrassment about sex, then later thinking and wishing and wondering, it was finally about to happen.

While she waited for him, she slid her own clothes off and dropped them on the floor. Now he was ready. Both naked, they took each other in.

"This is all about you," he said. "I want you to feel good. Are you okay with taking it slow? Fingers first?"

"You're the expert," she teased. "I consent to whatever you want to do."

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he breathed. Then he was on top of her, and kissing her so fiercely she could hardly breathe. His kisses trailed down to her neck and she felt one of his hands snake down low, brushing over her belly and finally coming to a rest at her inner thigh. He stopped kissing her to look at her as he slid one finger slowly into her entrance. Her body felt like it was on fire. Never had she felt a sensation akin to this. In, out, in, out, at a rhythmic pace. Seeing that it didn't hurt her, his one finger became two and the pace gradually quickened. Her breaths were coming in pants now, eyes half-open. Her hands were tangled weakly in his hair as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, faster and faster. He could feel her muscles tighten and spasm around his fingers as she let out a breathy moan. The breathless sounds turned into higher, more frequent noises of pleasure as he continued to move his fingers inside her, finally curling his fingers upwards and bringing her to a climax. Her grip on his hair was so tight he could hardly move his head as her whole body shuddered and trembled through the orgasm. He withdrew his fingers and kissed her long and hard, forcing her mouth to open as she sighed against his mouth. Her hands fell away from his hair and lay limply by her head.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Good," she whispered. "You really are an expert."

"Are you ready for more?" He asked.

"Always."

His eyes never leaving hers, he lined himself up with her entrance and pushed in, little by little. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened into a little "o" as he entered her completely.

"Good?" he asked.

"Shut up," she said. "Just keep going."

So he did. In, out, in, out, slowly at first, then faster, and faster. It hurt a little, but the lube helped ease the friction. Her hips bucked upwards once involuntarily and she laughed in surprise which quickly turned into a stifled moan. He kissed her and left bruises on her collarbone and found his way to her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting gently. Her other breast he took in his hand, kneading and squeezing.

It was difficult for her to be quiet now. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and the combination of his thrusting and playing with the heightened nerve endings on her breasts drove her half-wild. Barely aware of what she was doing, she brought her hands up and raked her fingers across his back, eliciting a grunt from him as his thrusts became more and more frantic. Each thrust was punctuated by a sharp moan from her, louder and louder until finally, she reached her peak and orgasmed again. He kept up his urgent pace for a while longer before pulling out and climaxing. He lay on top of her for several moments, trying to get his breath back under control. She bit his shoulder, then brought his face to hers and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you," she said. "Merry Christmas."

They both laughed.


	2. Smut One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl is caught fantasizing about her coworker. Her coworker finds out.

She was hiding in the conference room, papers sprawled on the table in front of her. It was the weekend - the meeting that had just ended had been the last of the day. Most of the office lights were out and everyone had gone home, but she couldn't leave yet. There was an almost painful throbbing between her legs and she didn't think she could go until she was satisfied. She thought about the way he looked in his suit today, presenting in front of the board members, and her hand found her way under her skirt. The intensity and passion on his face when he pitched his idea to the group turned her on so much that she could barely remember to take notes on the things he was saying. Instead, she had watched his hands waving animatedly in the air, imagining what those fingers could do to her...

Her fingers pushed aside her wet panties and found her folds, hot and swollen with arousal. It wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. She began to massage her clitoris, whimpering a little with pleasure. Just a few quick strokes and she would stop. Then she could go home to keep dreaming in private...

"What do we have here?"

This new voice startled her so bad that she stood bolt upright, scattering papers and pens across the floor in her haste to tug her skirt back into position. She whirled around and saw - him.

Leaning against the doorjam, tie loosened, jacket off. A hot blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck, mortified that the one person who caught her masturbating had to be the one she was fantasizing about.

"Having fun thinking about me?" he asked.

She rushed to pick up her papers that had fallen, avoiding his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled.

She could hear the smirk in his voice when he answered. "Don't lie. I see the way you look at me, especially in our meeting today. I can read you like a book."

This made her drop all her papers again. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She wished she could just melt into the floor and disappear. Maybe this weekend she would submit her form of resignation. Maybe she would look up plane tickets to Antarctica. Maybe she could change her name and -

"Sorry?" he said. She heard his footsteps come closer, closer, until he was standing right in front of her. She swallowed hard, dreading what he was going to say next. "Sorry?" He said again. He reached down and grabbed her by her bicep, pulling her upright. "Look at me," he said. Reluctantly, she did, then gasped. There was an intense fire burning in his eyes, mingled with... lust? But that was impossible. He had never given any indication that he was interested in -

"If you had been paying any attention," he said, bringing their faces close together, "you would have seen that I have been dying for an opportunity to get you to myself."

Heat flooded her face again, this time paired with an urgent throbbing between her legs. He wants me, she thought giddily. Oh, thank god, this might work out. Her free hand, the one not tightly in his grasp, began to drift towards the waistband of her skirt again. He caught her wrist.

"You will not touch yourself," he said in a growl. "I will pleasure you today. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Yes, please," she whimpered. "I'm yours. You can do anything to me and I will take it, all of it, screaming your name."

He pushed her roughly towards the table and forced her to lie on top of it, roughly pulling off her dripping wet panties and prying her legs open. She heard his breath catch once, then come out faster at the sight of her glistening, dripping folds. He knelt down on the ground so his face was even with her entrance, and with one finger, gently traced her inner thigh and teased at her opening. She shuddered with pleasure. He continued to run his fingers through her folds, always avoiding her clit and her entrance, but getting his fingers nice and wet with her arousal. She began to pant, and, despite herself, started to reach down to her clit. He smacked her hand away, causing her to cry out.

"I said no," he growled.

"Please," she whispered.

And he finally lowered his head and, using his fingers to open her up more, began to suck and lick at her. Two of his fingers explored inside her while his mouth kept up a ceaseless mantra of prodding, licking, and sucking. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She whimpered slightly, eliciting a deep and resonant chuckle from him, vibrating through her body and nearly sending her to the edge.

Finally, with a cry, her inner walls spasmed and clenched around his fingers as she came, squirting on to his face as she shuddered through her high.

He stood up and kissed her gently, and she could taste herself on his lips. He kissed down to her collarbone and nipped at her skin, undoubtably leaving a bruise.

He then pulled her off the table and made her bend over onto it, so that her forearms were resting on the dark wood. "Don't move," he said. She heard him unclasping his belt and the sound of the pants zipper unzipping. The sound of a condom being opened, then silence, save for both of their ragged breathing and barely contained desire. Then his hands were on her waist, flipping her skirt up. He placed his hands on her asscheeks and pried them open for a better view of her entrance and she had to bite down on her knuckles to keep herself from moaning out loud, from begging him to be inside her so deep that she wouldn't be able to tell where she ended and he began. Still, despite herself, a small noise escaped her lips and he heard.

"I want you to beg," he said. "Tell me how much you want me."

"Please," she nearly wailed. "I can hardly bear it anymore. I want you so bad, I've wanted you since the first day I saw you. Get inside me. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't breathe, I want you to leave bruises on my skin and hurt me and make me scream so loud that - OHHHHHH..."

Without waiting for her to finish, he had pushed himself all the way into her, barely giving her any time to accommodate for his size and length. He grunted when he couldn't go any further, and she felt him twitch inside her, making her inner walls spasm. She gasped, and bit down on her hand once again.

"You're so fucking tight," he groaned. "I won't show you any mercy."

Then he began to thrust in and out, each thrust eliciting a sharp moan from her. His gradual pace quickened and each thrust deepened, making her see stars as she was forced forward into the table. Her breathing was coming out fast now, and she nearly shrieked when one of his hands reached around her waist to touch her clit. One of her hands found her breast, and he allowed her to play with herself, squeezing and pinching and flicking while he continued to slam into her from behind and rub frantic circles onto her sensitive nub.

"Oh, oh, OH, OHHH, PLEASE, DON'T STOP, I'M ABOUT TO-" she cried out, her wails echoing through the room as her muscles gave a final spasm and she orgasmed, trembling all over.

"Fuck," he panted. The hand that wasn't touching her folds was gripped tightly on her hip, holding her in place, so tight that she knew she would have five finger-shaped bruises there the next day. "Fuck, Fuck, I'm coming-" and he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavy, sweat soaked hair falling into his eyes.

Some time later, he helped her up, picked up her papers, and walked her to her car.

"Hmmm," he mused. "Car sex sounds good. What do you say, for next time?"

She smiled.


End file.
